


Tired

by BWNR43



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Because I can, Drabble, F/F, Haught's cat, Haught's thoughts, Pre-Relationship, The cat's name is Diana, What is going on in Purgatory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWNR43/pseuds/BWNR43
Summary: Short drabble from Haught's perspective in the middle of 1x09. Pre-couch scene ;)This is the first thing I've written in years and it's 1am, but damn I love this fandom.There is cursing because damn right, Officer Nicole Haught curses.





	Tired

Officer Nicole Haught was tired.

 

Tired of being shoved aside by Agent Stick-Up-My-Ass Dolls. Tired of the eldest Earp not trusting her. Tired of being threatened for opening a door in **her** station. She was there first goddamnit.

 

_A threat of treason for delivering a damn package? What is wrong with that man?_

Tired of Diana hacking up hairballs in protest of the crazy hours she worked and her days in the hospital. Tired of apologizing to Nedley when he returned from checking on her kitty with bandaids across both hands and a bemused look on his face.

 

 _I told him she doesn’t like men._  

 

Haught sighed.

 

_I’m also tired of being half-in, half-out of the closet._

 

As a woman, she was already and unfortunately, in the minority as far as sheriff’s deputies go. And not just because Purgatory was so small sometimes she felt like it was just Nedley and her against the weird. Well, when he wasn’t avoiding any mention of anything remotely unexplainable.

 

_I spent hours on that damn report, he didn’t have to throw it in the trash._

Already feeling like an outsider made it difficult to want to fly the pride flag high, so to speak. Important people knew back home, but she had stepped carefully in this new town. Even in Canada, small towns were not always receptive to anyone outside their carefully drawn boxes.

 

_Waverly knows…_

And hadn’t that been confusing as hell. She still was not sure what was up with the younger Earp but that didn’t make her any less intrigued. She was okay with being friends if that’s what she really wanted, but Nicole wasn’t so sure. When she first came to Purgatory, she’d heard so much about Waverly in her first week in the office she’d felt the need to check her out.

 

_God bless Shorty for being lazy as hell and not replacing those taps._

That had definitely been an interesting first meeting. Well, every time she saw Waverly it seemed to be an _interesting_ time. That woman was caught up in the middle of whatever is going on in town, Haught would bet her hat on it. Gorgeous hair and sweet as sin smile aside, Waverly Earp knew something, and Nicole was determined to figure out that was.

 

_I’m a damn cop, why won’t anyone trust me?_

And there it was, circling back to why Officer Nicole Haught was so damn tired. Shaking off the lingering pain from the accident, she opened her most recent set of notes and got to work. She was going to figure out what the hell was happening in her town, one way or another and if that meant seeing Waverly Earp again, well that was just a goddamn bonus she deserved after all this.

 

_So tired of being tired, today is the day I figure it out, whatever that means._

 


End file.
